Summer, Snowcones and the Sandlot
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Summer Song is a headstrong girl who needs a little more love then her family can give...how does she get it? Tommy Santorelli is a sarcastic know-it-all, who also needs love in his life...how does HE get it?
1. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter Six**

(Summer's POV)

I was contemplating on going to the game. I hadn't practiced or gone over to the Sandlot since my encounter with Tommy. I wasn't as hungry as I normally get, and stayed in my room most of the time now. I assume Tommy's probably already told them…and I felt guilty.

The whole time that Tommy'd been here, I secretly wish he'd go back to "La-la Land" and leave me and _my_ team alone. Yes…I was _jealous_ of Tommy. But now that I realized I had deep feelings for him, well, I wanted him back.

I heard a quiet knock on the door, and it opened and shut, leaving a timid Ryan in my door way…

"I'm going to the game…coming?" He asked.

I sat up, and looked out the window, letting the summer breeze curl through my hair…

"I…I loved him Ry. I think…I really loved him." Tears began to stream down my face, and I felt a hand on my shoulder…

"I loved him as a good friend as well," Ryan replied, "but he's made his decision. He's Needman's boy now…and all we can do is train. We still **have **to win. We **have** to Sis. Play the game we love and try to keep our Sandlot. C'mon."

He held my hand and pulled me up. Then he reached up and wiped my tears away with his hand, smiling,

"Your team needs you…Captain."

I nodded, and together, we held hands, walking into the place we had missed so much.

I walked into the dugout, and the team looked at me…waiting for me to lift their spirits.

"Guys…" I began, but couldn't continue. The pain inside me was unbearable…my heart throbbed violently inside my chest.

"I knew he was a traitor all along." Wings grumbled.

I felt a tap on my side, and Ryan looked up…I nodded, understanding.

"I got somethin' to say," Ryan began.

Squints cleaned his glasses, there was many 'whats,' and 'huhs.'

"Did Ryan just speak?" Wok questioned.

"I've been around you guys for a long time. One thing that I know, Is that Benny's right! You guys **love** baseball. You eat, drink and sleep baseball…but nothing compares to playing it. If we give up now…we'll say goodbye to the Sandlot forever!"

"But you…" Two-Ton started.

"Zip it Tubby! It's my turn to talk! Tommy taught us a lot about baseball…instead of being mad at him, let's show him exactly what he failed to learn from us…play the game we love. I don't know about you guys…but I don't wasn't to lose this field to a bunch of buttfaces!"

"The mouth on that kid…" Two-Ton muttered.

"Alright guys…what he said. Everybody in."

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"1,2,3…SANDLOT!"

We all clapped.

I looked over at Tommy…there was regret and love in his eyes as he looked straight back at me.

Tommy through his hat down on the ground…

"You do not want to do this!" Needman yelled as Tommy walked over to us.

"What do _you_ want?" Two-Ton snapped.

"I wanna win!" Tommy replied.

"Yeah so do we!" Wings snapped back.

"Get lost _Tommy_." Wok said.

"Yeah, vamoose. We don't need you." Roll agreed.

"Look, I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

He said that…looking right at me.

"What are you saying?" Benny asked.

"I made a deal to play for Needman's team…because I thought It was my destiny."

"This isn't the part where you go off about the dogers, hall of fame and your smoking-hot girlfriend is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. This is the part, where I throw that all away to do what's right…play ball with my friends. That's if…you'll have me. Look, I would rather lose a game with my real team, then win one for all the wrong reasons!"

"You made a bad mistake," I continued crossly, then smiled, "We're not gonna lose. Now take off that _ridiculous_ uniform, and get ready to bat."

"Thanks, Tommy." Ryan whispered.

Tommy turned towards Needman, "Ha ha, son, you had me going there for a moment."

Tommy began to unbutton his shirt,

"What're you doing? Now that is not the right decision to make."

"Hey Earl? I won't be needing this anymore!"

He tossed the purple uniform to Earl, who stuttered angrily.

"Good thing I didn't throw this away." I tossed Tommy his shirt.

"Great to have ya back Tommy." Wok smiled at him.

"YEAH!" We all agreed.

"Son, you can kiss St Agnes goodbye." Needman said angrily.

"Yeah? That's not the half of it." Tommy muttered.

"We gonna play ball or what?" The umpire asked.

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

"Let's play ball then."

Tommy was up to bat.

"Walk him son." Needman said.

"Go Tommy!" I cheered from the dugout. He smiled at me.

EJ looked from me, to Tommy, then me again…

"But dad…"

"Do what I say."

"Hey Needman," Benny interrupted, "You really pushing the time for score position."

"Hey Rodriguz, you coach your team and I'll coach mine, alright?"

"But dad…coach…I can take this guy!"

"Time."

He walked up to EJ, "I can get him out!"

"Son, It is too risky."

"Look, I got him down. This punk can't hit the outside pitch. I promise you…he's all mine."

"No EJ."

"YOU ONCE SAID A NEEDMAN NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT! Yeah? Well I'm not backing down."

"Alright. But if you're wrong, your new ten-speed bike is going to the wood-chipper. You understand me? Two words: wood chipper."

"Play ball!" The umpire shouted.

The first pitch… "STRIKE ONE!"

Second… "STRIKE TWO!"

"C'mon boy." Needman said loudly.

Benny clapped, "Don't worry 'bout it Tommy."

Third… "FOUL BALL!"

"C'mon Babe." I whispered.

"C'mon! Put it through his kitchen!" Porkchop yelled.

"Hey, Santa, that the North Pole out there?" I taunted.

He smiled brightly at me.

"Go Santa!" DP agreed.

"That's it EJ…you got him just where you want him." Needman yelled.

EJ pitched… HOME RUN!

It sent Wings and Tommy home…

"WHOO!" I screamed and clapped. Everyone joined in.

EJ glared at me and threw his hat down, "I loved that ten-speed!"

"This is it guys… three outs, and the Sandlot's ours forever. One more thing…we're gonna use this ball, this inning, for luck…remember?"

We all nodded.

"1,2,3, SANDLOT!"

Tommy turned to me, "Pitch right chicky."

I smacked his shoulder and walked over to the mound…"Quit bein' an butt Frog."

Dwarf was up.

I smiled as DP distracted him as only he could…

"Hey, you got some sup on your shoe."

Dwarf looked down, "What sup?"

DP shrugged, "Uh, I don't know, what's up with you?"

"STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT!"

The kid shrugged, "What? I was gonna hit a homer!"

"YOU'RE OUT!" Umpire said as I got another guy out just as easily.

I took a deep breath in…EJ was next.

"Hey Barbie," He smiled, "We win…you'll be our personal cheerleader." He yelled.

"Whatever. Bring it ya dirty homesteader!"

He shrugged and swapped onto the left side of the base.

I bit my lip…

"It's okay Summer, he's just scaring ya…give him the heater." Benny said.

"Kick that butt-face's butt!" Two-Ton encouraged.

I wound up…and pitched.

_OH NO!_ I felt sick…this was my fault!

They were going to win. _EJ_ was going to win!

I rubbed my forehead with my sleeve and tried to calm down.

I heard a crack and looked towards the fence…Tommy had just fallen off the fence.

"TOMMY!" I screamed, dropping my glove and running to him,

"Are you okay?"

I helped him up, and he smiled, holding up his glove…

"YEAH!" He screamed.

Everyone else screamed with joy

Tommy turned his attention to me when no one else was. He smiled and took my hand…

"C'mon. I have something to say."

He took me behind the fence and held my chin up with his fingers,

"It's been you all along Summer. _You._ I've always loved you."

He ran his right hand through my hair…and then kissed me softly.

"Tommy!"

He pulled away, "I have to go now. But, I wanted you to know that…"

I grabbed his collar and smashed my lips onto his.

When I pulled back, his eyes were wide. I smiled mischievously, "Now we're even. Got get em' frog."

He smiled and ran away, leaving me to run after him towards the guys…

"Where have you been Summer?"

I shrugged, "Break."

"You just missed Tommy."

I shook me head, "He said goodbye to me earlier."

"Hey guys," Squints smiled, "Benny has something to say."

"Oh yeah, um, I think there's something there that belongs to you guys!"

"YEAH!" We screamed, running to get the trophy.

I smiled… "Thank you, Tommy." I whispered.

(No POV)

"I think he's waking up doctor."

A 41-year-old Tommy awoke and sat up.

"Welcome back."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at CSI now Tommy. When I uh, heard you took a pitch to the head in practice, I raced right over here to check it out."

He looked up at the doctor…

"Q?"

"No one's called me that in years…except Summer."

"Summer?"

"Knock, knock."

Tommy looked over into the doorway…and there stood a 39 year-old Summer, smiling. She still had her long brown locks hanging down her back…and she wore a t-shit, blue-jeans and her white tennis shoes. She also word Tommy's old hat.

"Summer, what are you doing here? I thought I went to New York…and left you behind."

"What are you talkin' 'bout frog?"

She looked in confusion at Q,, "Yeah, he may be a little groggy…but he'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Benny smiled at him, "Pal, you never played for the Yankees. You've been a dodger your whole career."

Summer walked up to him, took his hand and knelt beside the bed,

"Remember Babe, you chose to stay with me in L.A."

"I did?"

She laughed, "Yeah, Frog. Ya did."

"Are we married?"

She laughed, "Not yet. Still got a few months to go."

She held up her hand with the engagement ring on it.

"Looks like this ol' ball still has some luck in her yet, huh buddy?" A younger man came in…and tossed the signed ball to him.

"Ryan?"

"Do you realize how many calls we get every day asking about you?"

"Calls?"

"Yeah! On my sports radio show."

Silence.

Then Summer spoke, "Oh, some of the guys want to come in and say hi."

Tommy sat up more…

They came in older…but Tommy didn't see it.

He saw the annoying but fun Wok and Roll.

The amazingly fast Wings.

The admiringly strong Timber.

Two-Ton…with a strawberry-banana snow cone.

The quiet and kind Ryan.

The smart and small Q.

DP, in his catcher's outfit.

And the stubbern, sexy, one-of-a-kind girl pitcher Summer.

He chuckled, "It's just like you said Mom. Good things to good people."

THE END


	2. Changing THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!

**Chapter One**

"He looks bad."

I knelt by DP and examined the boy, he was tall for a 'soon-to-be-7th-grader,' with dark hair that I felt little attraction too. I looked up at the boys staring down at me, and stood up,

"We should do something."

"Ya, kick em', see if he's fakin' it!" Wings happily budded in.

"Kick him? Whatta you, nuts?" DP certainly knew when to bring out the 'nice' side of him at the appropriate time.

"Nuts? Good idea. Kick in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker. That'll _FOR SURE_ wake him up!"

I did not like where this was going.

"Bad idea on many levels!" Q protested, "As a medical procedure, I think kicking Is _way_ down on the list of any proscribed remedies."

"Got any better ideas Q?"

"Slap in the face?" _DP…_

"Bucket of water? That always works." Wings added.

Wok shook his head, "My mom says you should always wake someone gently."

"Gently." Roll agreed.

"How about seeking medical attention?_" _Q exclaimed.

Ryan scribbled something on his note pad, and handed it to me,

"The average ambulance takes 4 minutes to respond to the scene of an accident," I read.

"Kicking the family jewels, lot faster," Two Ton wouldn't let go of that would he?

"We're gonna get this guy some help!" I wanted to hug Timber so bad!

"Wait, why are you in charge all of a sudden?" _Wings…_

That started a riot.

"I'm the tallest!" Timber explained…I glared at him. He was the tallest _boy_. I was still taller.

"What's that got to do with anything? I'm the smartest." Q said, with a, 'vote for me' air about him.

"I think you mean shortest. I'm the biggest." Two Ton added proudly.

Wok smiled, "I think you mean," Roll and him exchanged smiles, "fattest," They said in unison.

Two Ton glared at him, "Well, I say we go ahead and kick."

"I'm the Captain." DP smiled knowingly. I sighed, connecting my palm with my forehead…really DP?

"Who made you Captain DP?"

"The catcher is always the Captain."

Nice going DP. That started another riot. I threw my hands up in despair, then got an idea.

_PHEEEEEE!_

I whistled the loudest I could muster. Everyone stopped, and all eyes were on me.

"Look." I pointed to the kid on the ground; he was starting to wake up!

We all crowded in a circle around him.

"We could still kick him…"

"Two Ton, if you take one more step towards the guy, I will seriously, kick you in the "jewels", and leave you lying in utter agony."

He shut up.

The guys looked at me, "Ask him a question everyone knows!" I answered.

"_Guess she's the Captain."_ Q muttered to Ryan, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

They all agreed.

"Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" DP started.

"I am."

"What?" We all said in unison.

I glared at him, "Who are you?"

"Tommy Santorelli."

Timber sneered, "Well I don't care If you're Steve Garvy. The answer's Babe Ruth."

"Hello? The Sultan of Swat?"

"The King of Crash?"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Homerun King?"

"The Babe?"

"The Great Bambino!" We all shouted.

"No," He protested, "It's Santa!"

"As in Claus?"

Tommy passed out again.

"Can I kick him now?" Two Ton looked at me with pleading eyes. I'd had enough, "Go ahead."

"Back up kids! Clear off!"

We turned, only to see none other than Officer "Uncle" Porkchop rushing towards us. We cleared out of the way. He stood between DP and Two Ton, "I'm trained for situations like this." He said, stopping to pant, "Who started it?"

We all pointed to Tommy.

Porkchop got down on his knees and examined Tommy. He made a worried face,

"Oh…"

He looked up at me, "Summer, I'm not _this_ experienced with CPR, and I'm a guy…_please._"

I took one look at Tommy and knew what I had to do. Disgusted, I looked back at Uncle Porkchop. He was failing at the whole, _'puppy dog face'_ thing, but I felt sorry for him.

I shook my head and loudly cleared my throat, "You owe me _big-time_ Porkchop."

I got down on my knees and examined the boy quickly…

He had a mop of dark brown hair, and standing up he would probably be about 5 feet tall…an inch taller than was attractive, I'll give him that. I lightly pressed down on his broose, but he didn't even flinch.

I heard giggling from Ryan, Two Ton, Wok and Roll, which got the others to snicker.

"Wosses," I muttered.

I pinched his nose and opened his mouth, took a deep breath and I rest my mouth against his own. I blew inside, hurriedly. All of a sudden, before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand slide up my neck, keeping me against Tommy, and his tongue slid against my own.

Ignoring the delicious chills that were sent down my spine, I kicked and pushed at him, feeling my baseball cap fly off in my own defense until a dozen hands pulled me up, and I instinctively kicked outwards, sending Tommy back into the dirt. I wiped my wet lips with the back of my hand.

Officer Porkchop helped Tommy up and glared at me. I just glared back.

Tommy looked up and saw me…his face fell. He looked around, then stared straight at me,

"What's going on here?"

I snorted, "Apparently, a make out session. With an angry yours truly," I gestured to myself.

None of the boys spoke, laughed, or intervened.

"Alright kids give him some air. What happened?"

Two Ton answered, "He took a fly-ball to the forehead…sorry Uncle Chops."

"_Good riddance."_ I muttered.

"Woulda' been a triple too if he hadn't screwed it up!" And the need was back to hug Timber.

"In yer dreams fathead." _Wok…_

"Hey, Hey, Hey! We're not gonna have a situation here are we? 'Cause we don't wanna situation do we? Huh?"

"No." The boys said in unison.

"Good. What's your name kid?"

Tommy glared at him, "Who're you calling kid Tubs?"

My mouth flew open. _No one _spoke to Porkchop like that! Not even me! I stepped forward,

"Is that _any way_ to speak to a federal officer of the law?"

Tommy ignored me and searched his pockets, "Where's my PDA?"

"Your what?"

Tommy looked up, "My blackberry!" He said, like It was the stupidest question he'd ever been asked.

Porkchop took Two Ton's snow cone and held it out to Tommy, "Hey, that's mine! It's not even blackberry, its strawberry banana!"

"Are you serious? I love strawberry banana!" He took and big bite off the top…

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's that new kid who lives just down the road." Wok stated.

"What are you talking about? I live in Beverly Hills! And what's up with this kid crap? Which one of you jagged my phone? I'm gonna call my agent. And don't even _think_ about autographs!"

My mouth gaped, _what in the world is he talking about?_

"Why would we want your autograph?"

He looked over at the new farm house being decorated, "1976?"

He took Porkchop's glasses…

"What's going on?"

He falls, and faints.

"Yup. We've got a situation." Porkchop states….and takes another bite of the snow cone.

I smile.

**Chapter Two**

I sat in the waiting room, a single tear slides down my cheek. I hear my mother bawling in the other room where my father's body lay. I never knew him…only until this morning did I find out he ever existed. But as soon as I saw him lying there, pale and peaceful, I became both sad and happy.

Sad because of his death, happy because I knew he was at peace.

My mother on the other hand, loved him dearly even though they divorced. She never dated other men, and was a very religious woman…kind as a saint.

I sat there, listening to the horrible screaming, until, surprisingly, Tommy walked into the room.

_Holy Crap!_

I had just come straight from the pool, and given the fact that I had short-shorts over my bottoms, and my brown, white dotted bikini top showing, adding my long, dark brown, half dried hair hanging over my left shoulder…I knew what kind of reaction he would give.

He sat across from me, staring down at the floor with his elbows on his knees and his hands practically touching the ground.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up and I caught a glimpse of his chocolate eyes.

I gestured to his head.

"Oh…oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now you'll be strong enough to where I can beat you up In a fairly painful wrestling match!"

His smile instantly disappeared. He looked down, "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you were…someone else."

I crossed my arms, "Who?"

"Judy."

_I have absolutely NO clue who that is…_

"Why are you here? Are you sick?"

There was no way I was answering that.

Before I could press him further about Judy, a pretty-looking woman came in,

"Tommy, are you…"

She stopped when she saw me, "Why hello! Who are you?"

"Summer Song. New to town?"

She smiled, "Why yes! We moved in here last week…is your mother's name Brenda?"

"Sara?"

The woman turned, and my mother came out of the room where my father lay,

"It's been too long!"

Apparently, Sara saw the tear marks under my mother's red swollen eyes,

"Are you all right?"

My mother gulped, then burst in tears and hugged Sara tightly,

"Bill just died! My husband just died!"

I felt an unfamiliar lump in my throat as I glanced at Tommy, who looked like he wanted to say something…but didn't.

I turned to my mother, who looked at me and held her arms out towards me. I felt my warm tears running down my cheeks, and I ran the opposite way…out into the town.

I ran and ran, sobbing hard. I quickly ducked behind a building and scrunched up in a ball against the brick wall with my face buried in my hands.

I felt very alone.

...

The next day had become, a little embarrassing. Little Mr. Hotshot (Frog, I called him), decided to show up and play some ball with us…and I was mad at the guys.

"C'mon Summer! Give the guy a chance! He _obviously_ needs a lesson in therapy."

My mind snapped into action, "Therapy? As in, Summer + theropy = Revenge?"

They nodded mischievously, and I smiled, rolling my eyes, "Alright, fine."

"Yeah!" They shouted.

Tommy smiled proudly at me, and I glared back at him.

"Benny!" Everyone shouted.

Tommy looked relieved.

"Benny man, now I can finally ask how we got here…" Benny turned, and Tommy stared at him.

"You're asking me how I got here?"

DP smiled and smacked, frozen Tommy's chest, "C'mon frog, let's see whatcha got."

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna watch."

"Okay."

Benny hit the ball towards the guys in the outfield… Roll got it.

Over by the bleachers, Tommy seemed in conversation with Squints…and he was pointing at me.

Later on, he walked up to me, "I heard you were the greatest girl-pitcher in town."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded once proudly.

"Okay…show me."

Ryan handed a bat to Tommy, and Benny gave me his mitt and glove.

"Ready?" I called after him.

He nods. I wind up, and throw.

"STRIKE ONE!" DP shouts proudly.

I smile as he tosses the ball back to me. Tommy smiles, "This next pitch is outta here!" He shouted.

I throw it…It flies into Mr. Mertles' yard.

I glare at him…and throw again. He hit it. ThrowhitthrowhitthrowHIT!

I was fuming by the time Benny called it quits.

I jogged into the dugout and Ryan handed me my water bottle. The water tasted warm and gross from sitting in the sun…but I gulped it down anyway.  
Figuring that I might as well fix my hair in the break-time, I tore my hair out of my ponytail and started to quickly run my fingers through my mane, sticky though it was. I decided to keep it down, and ran my fingers through it some more, only to find Tommy staring at me,

"What are you staring at?"

He turned away.

"He likes you."

I turned, only to find that Ryan had whispered that. He was my adopted little bro….kind of. His mom and mine were the best of friends…we lived together now for my mom's sake.  
I shook my head and smiled at his hopeful eyes,

"No, kiddo. Sorry."

I ruffled his hair and placed his fallen baseball cap back on his head. I then looked up at hearing the sound of measuring tape unraveling…EJ and Earl Needman.

"Squints, how's it going there, buddy?"

"Like you really care?"

"Just being polite."

I noticed EJ share a glare with Tommy…then his eyes fell on me. He smiled and winked. I nodded my head up and he turned away.

"EJ, all the way to the fence now!"

"Why are you, like, nice to the guy?"

I looked up at Tommy, then turned and looked after EJ, "He's a fellow player…loves the game like the rest of us…and I respect him for that."

He rolled his eyes, "You're really weird."

I glared at him, "No," I stood up, my face inches from his own, "Thinking you're a hotshot from the future, who's won the World Series, when It turns out that in reality you are retard-wannabe with no friends what-so-ever…that's _really weird _Frog," I corrected.

"What are you doing here Needman?"

"Taking some measurements."

"Measurements? For what?"

"Oh didn't you hear? The city's putting the sandlot up for sale."

I spun around, and marched up to him, "You can't sell the sandlot!"

"Beat it, Barbie."

He turned to Squints, "Yes they can sell it, and I'm buying it."

"Excuse me?"

"Face it Squints, this ol' field has run it's course. Besides, there's no talent over here anyways."

I. was. MAD.

"You didn't see what I just saw."

"I know that I can fetch a nice price tag for some newly developed condos, right where we're standing."

"Well as long as I'm commissioner here, I don't see that happening."

"Oh yeah? Well then clean your glasses, because you've got the future right here, and you don't even see it."

He looked past Squints' shoulders, "Don't slack that off now! EJ! Take it all the way out to the fence!"

Squints looked at me, and I shrugged.

I then walked away from the boys, picking my glove up from the ground and stopping at the fence,

"Bye guys! Ryan, you coming or staying?"

Ryan smiled and waved his goodbye to the others as he ran to catch up with me,

"And you like him." He said, In a voice almost like a whisper.

**Chapter Three**

I sat with Tommy in the diner, after my brother left. He smiled at me,

"Hey there, Summer."

"Hey there, Frog."

He looked over at me, "That my new nickname?"

I heavily sighed, pitiless, "Fraid so…Frog."

Silence.

I sighed, "Have you told anyone?"

"What?"

I lowered my voice and leaned towards him, "My father!"

"Your breath smells minty."

I rolled my eyes, "Well?"

He smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Relax. The Santa's cool."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned towards me, "You _can_ trust me, you know."

I leaned backwards and whispered, mostly to myself, "Can't trust nobody."

I turned to him, "You tell and I'll kick your butt!"

Then, I slipped off my seat, and walked out.

...

"More like cat got his brain! Let's teach this punk a lesson boys!"

_Ryan!_

My sister-instincts took in,

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!"

EJ gaped, "Who? You? Hottie, from an alien planet?"

"Yes. I happen to not like violence, but when It's necessary, I'm afraid I can't stop myself from correcting someone else's behavior."

"Well, when I see a pretty girl, I can't seem stop myself either."

He grabbed my arm.

"Hey!"

I heard a punch, felt a whip of wind in my ear, and looked behind me…Tommy?

EJ had loosened his grip, checking his bleeding lip, but still held my arm.

"Let her go."

"Or what?"

"Just let her go. Man, I forgot how much of a chump you were, EJ!"

"How do _you_ know my name?"

"No one forgets a town bully."

"Gotta big mouth, you know that?" Some dwarf replied.

I'd had enough.

_KICK!_

"Ow!"

I scrambled away from EJ…and ran right into Tommy.

He caught me, "You okay, babe?"

I glared at him…NO ONE called me babe, but nodded… I was fine.

"Got a nice pair of legs there," EJ declared, rubbing his knee, "This how it's always gonna be? Like ol' times?"

"What's he talking 'bout, Summer?" Tommy asked.

I just glared at EJ. He smiled, and winked at me, looking up at Tommy, "Hey! You're that new kid! The one that everyone's saying is the best ball player in town."

"No, no, no, I'm the new kid, that's asking you politely, to let the chic go on her way."

"And if we don't?"

"Do you really wanna find out?"

"You're out numbered, 7 to 2!"

"Yeah, and the odds are exactly in your favor."

The team rolled up on their bikes, and stopped to look cool. And if this wasn't a serious matter, I would've laughed, this was SO unusual!

"Everything cool over here?" DP was so _serious_!

EJ whistled, "Saved by the Cow-boys."

"I don't need _them_, to take _you_ on EJ."

"You own anything you can get your hands on, santa-smelly!" Amateur.

His friend high-fived him.

"Look, I'm not going to get into this sophomoric name-calling contest with a kid! Frankly, it's beneath me."

"Well, maybe it's because you're a lame wit loser, with pimple breath!"

"Oh, that's an intelligent comment. Got anymore Einstein? Or is that all your pea-brain is capable of?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed. The Sandlot gang joined in, and Tommy looked right at me, and smiled. I didn't mind for once, I just smiled back.

"Don't let him get away with that EJ." Dwarf said.

"You know, you should spend more time in baseball practice then making weak insults."

"Insulting you isn't work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, it comes pretty easy."

"Dogface, turd mouth, rotten-face bonehead."

"And your pathetic, social-pathic training?"

DP smiled, "I have no idea what that means, but it sounded good guys!"

"YEAH!" We cheered.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't wear…a collar!"

"I heard your girlfriend got kicked out of an ugly contest, because they said no professionals, _allowed_."

"OH!" All the boys cheered, I kept a straight face…even If it wasn't real, they were still talking about girls right?

EJ leaned forward, "Now is it true, that your mother smacked…_the doctor_…when you were born?"

"Oh, speaking of…mothers…do you guys need another player? 'Cause my Mom plays ball pretty good, she's better then ALL you fools."

I smiled as the boys cheered.

EJ flinched and glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you. Go ahead, say it." By the look on EJ's face I knew Tommy was in for it.

"Well, at least my Mom's…not, _sick_."

Standing next to Tommy, I could tell that struck a nerve.

"You ever, say something like that again…I will bone you!" Tommy glared, knocking EJ's hat off.

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't..._mess_ with me on this EJ. I'll go tearin' tennan on you so fast, you won't know what hit you."

"Tera what?"

"I think that's some kind of martial arts." Two Ton guessed.

"In modern terms…it means I'm gonna hurt you EJ. I'm gonna hurt you real bad. You got that?"

EJ picked up his hat, and gestured to Ryan, "You, weirdo, next time be a man! Fight your own battles!"

He looked at me, and so did Tommy, "And you, Song,"

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Impressive. I'll see ya round."

And then, he walked away.

"You okay man?"

Ryan smiled.

"Do we getta play him?"

The boys looked at me, "Yes, Tommy," I answered straightly.

The boys looked quite hopeful. Tommy nodded his head, "I'm in."

"YEAH!" They cheered. Tommy and I, shared a knowing smile.

**Chapter Four**

(Earlier that week: Convincing Tommy)

Tripping on the sidewalk crack, I fell into Timber, who fell into Wings who fell into Two-Ton…you get the point.

"Oh, I hope this movie isn't too scary for you." I heard Sara tell Tom as they walked by.

"Young Frankenstein? It gets funnier every time I see it!" He replied. I rolled my eyes…

"What a dork."

"But, a hot dork." I turned, only to see all the guys wiggling their eyebrows at me and smiling.

I shoved Wings, "Shut up."

"Great! Now we gotta wait two hours to talk to him!" Two-Ton sneered as Tommy and his mother disappeared into the movies' building.

"Why do we need this kid on our team anyway?" Wings complained.

"Because then, we could have a real team, and win the all city championships!" Roll argued.

"And 'cause Summer thinks he's hot. We wouldn't wanna deprive her of her feelings."

"SHUT UP!" I argued, though laughed as I shoved Wok into a bush.

"Still, who cares about those butt-faces anyways?" Wings continued.

"I care about kicking those butt-faces' butts!" Two-Ton finished.

"I took some calculations today," Q stated, "At the risk of sounding like a dweeb, if you didn't count the pitch he didn't swing at, Tommy's batting average…was a thousand."

"You are L 7 weenies." DP teased.

We decided to go through the window…that led into the boys' bathroom. I was the tallest and oldest in the group, so everyone looked to me and asked what to do.

"Don't expect me to crawl through the window in the boys' bathroom!" I objected.

"What else are you going to do?" Timber questioned.

"Just…something different. Go."

They agreed, and I slid around the building. Then I had an idea. I knocked on the ticket booth window,

"Hey, sir? My mother asked me to meet her by the bathrooms here after the movie, may I go in?"

He sighed heavily, "Sure."

I walked through, and knocked on the boys' bathroom door,

"Guys?"

Uncle Porkchop came out…

"Hi Sum!" He leaned in, "You with them?" He gestured towards the door.

"Why else would I be here?"

He smiled, "Help me distract Casper so they can see Tommy."

I shrugged, "I'm game."

We walked up to the counter, and I batted my eyes at him, "Hello, Casper."

He smiled, "Summer. Officer. What can I get you two?"

I ordered first, "Well, can I have some popcorn please?"

"Why yes. It's freshly made. The recipe came…."

Blah, Blah, Blah. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw boy after boy crawling into the movie.

I felt a tap on my leg as Porkchop began ordering. I peered down and spotted Two-Ton…

"Goobers." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes as he followed the others, and followed Porkchop into the movie.

"Psst, Summer!" DP whispered. I joined the boys and found them in a circle around Tommy at the back of the theater.

"Look fellas, and lady, I appreciate you asking me, but the truth is…I have way to much going on in my life right now!"

DP objected, "Tommy, we wouldn't be here if we didn't need you. Truth is," His eyes scanned us, "We're not exactly what one would call… 'good.'"

"I'm sorry guys, I can't."

"Tommy, I'm only gonna ask you this once, so I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

Tommy nodded…

"Can you spot me 25 cents for some Goobers?"

Everyone sighed, and I slapped his back.

"I only have a nickel!" He explained.

"My guess is you guys don't have any tickets, whatta you got to say for yourselves?"

Casper.

"We're with him." Wings said; his voice cracking.

"Kill the Monster!" Tommy randomly said.

"Kill the monster?"

"KILL THE MONSTER!" The cop in the movie repeated.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Wings smiled and ran for the exit.

"Smell ya, shouldn't have to tell ya!" Wok followed.

"Bubye!" Q ran, followed by everyone else.

Except me and Tommy.

"Hey! I'm calling the cops!" Casper protested, running after them.

Tommy and I were clutching our stomachs, laughing more then I know!

"Hey! Come back here! Officer Porkchop, we need you! I see your faces, where are your parents?"

Two-Ton ran into me,

"OW!"

"Sorry Summer."

Wings grabbed my hand and pushed Two-Ton out of the theater where light was restored.

"Goo-bers, goo-bers…" Two-Ton mimicked Frankenstein, slowly walking to the counter. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hoodie, pulling him outside.

"Hey, I have needs!" He protested.

We ran faster then cheetahs that night.

(Present Day)

"If you want it to ride, throw a two-seam okay?"

"Two-seam?"

"C'mon Timber let's go!" Wings challenged.

"Two-seam." Tommy whispered. I smiled from the outfield, he was just a little, **hot** when he was nice!

"Right down the middle!" DP shouted.

Timber pitched hard.

"Aww, Timber! Take it easy!" DP shouted, bolting upward and throwing his catching equipment down.

"C'mon DP, you're such a wimp! Get in the game!" Two Ton reasoned.

"What're you whinin' about? Why don't you come and play catcher? That's where you belong anyhow!"

"Just because I'm husky, doesn't mean I have to play catcher."

I knew what was coming.

"Two Ton?" Wok asked.

"What?"

"You're not husky."

"See?"

Roll smiled, moving beside Wok, "You're Fat!"

The others and myself snickered.

"That's IT! Who wants to Wok and Roll? Right here, right now, **come here**!"

"AHH!" The two tormentors ran.

"Guys, can we play some _baseball_?"

Tommy turned to Q, "Is practice always like this?"

"No, sometimes Two Ton chases somebody else."

"C'mon Timber! Just pretend like I'm not here okay?"

"Batter up guys, let's go!"

"Two-seam again?"

Tommy nodded, "Two-seam."

Wings looked pale, "Just try and hit my bat okay."

Timber pitched, and Wings moaned. The ball hit his…_family jewels_.

Everyone except me, 'oooed' and 'ohhhed.'

Their faces were hilarious! It was all I could do not to laugh at them…but I didn't…for Wings' sake.

"Sorry."

Poor Timber.

"Geez!" Wings fell onto the ground, "Wrong spot Timber."

"What are we gonna do about Timber's control problems?"

Tommy made a face, "I bet Wings's got some good ideas."

Wings made a high pitched groan in despair and turned to face us, "Timber If I live…you're dead!"

I giggled…Wings sounded like a chipmunk!

Two Ton spoke with a smile, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a cap."

...

"You know something? You guys are better then I remember." Tommy said, as we watched Two Ton chase Wok and Roll from the dugout,

"You know with me…I could hammer you guys into a winning team."

"However can we repay you, your, _holiness_ of baseball." Wings said sarcastically, his voice normal once again. I sat up and looked at Tommy next to me, including myself in the conversation.

"Look, all we wanted you to do was play with us cause you're real good. We didn't ask you to "coach" or anything," DP said.

"Squints coaches the games, and Benny comes by when he can. I guess we just needed another player." I added.

"How often can Benny come by? His team's hanging on by a thread! And with me gone…he's got nobody to work with!"

Q glared, "What you talkin bout? I heard Benny "the Jet" hurt his knee in Cincinnati last night."

DP frowned, "I heard it was pretty serious. _Uncle Chops_ said he'd be out for _six weeks_."

Two Ton smiled as the three others joined us, "Knowing Benny, he'll be playing in two. Benny's always in trouble."

"Yeah? In '96, he got replaced, and it ended his care…"

We leaned in forward…

"Career?"

DP smiled, "1996?"

"I've gotta go!"

Tommy shoved me and walked away, then turned back to us,

"But, If we're gonna be a real team, we need equipment. Bats and stuff. The last thing I wanna be is a coach, but I figure, that if we play, we should play like pros, and play to win. See Ya."

**Chapter Five**

(Tommy's POV)

"_Tommy? Wake Up Darling."_

"_Oh, what happened?"_

"_You crashed after the game and you've been asleep for a few hours…but, Lou's here to see you."_

_I rubbed my eyes, and looked closer at the woman in front of me…Summer? She had long, brown hair that I recognized, but she kept changing from Judy to Summer, Judy to Summer…_

"_Lou? What's my agent doing here?"_

_RING!_

"_That's me."_

_He answered his phone, "Lou. Come now, I've got shoes that cost more than that."_

_He hung up the phone, _

"_Three words, NEW. YORK. YANKEES. The big apple baby!"_

"_New York?"_

_I turned to Judy/Summer, "But Tommy I took my residency and…"_

"_Babe? We're talking New York Yankees!"_

"_That's three thousand miles away."_

"_Tom, Is a money-machine. The owners, they wanna buy him. The fans, they wanna see him. He is what baseball should be. Caps, T-shirts, memorability, bobble-head dolls. Alright? It's pay-day, and New York is the ticket! The way it was, the way it always will be…Yankees!"_

"_They are making me the offer of a lifetime!"_

"_I thought that's what I was doing."_

_TAPTAPTAP!_

"_Do you hear that?"_

"_Not now, Tommy…"_

_She was fading away,_

"_This is us we're talking about. Baby…I love you."_

"Summer, No!"

I awoke…12 years old and sweaty.

"_You're not going to get a second chance at this…" _I heard her voice say.

"Tommy!"

I heard and recognized DP's voice, "Tommy! The window! C'mon, open it!"

"We're going to get that equipment you talked about."

I looked down, and saw all the guys on their bikes…where was Summer?

"In the middle of the night? What's open?"

Wings pulled his flashlight in front of his face and smiled, "Old Man Mertle's house."

They all chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "It sounds like breaking and entering."

"The place is abandoned." Wok claimed…what about the ghosts? Nah.

"Cept for the treasure." Roll added with a smirk.

"Take my advice; wanna stay on the right side of the law?"

They all mocked me with chicken noises.

"Told you he wouldn't go!" DP said this with disappointment.

"C'mon guys, let pretty boy get his beauty sleep." Two Ton mocked.

"Cool it now, Tommy," DP whispered, "…you're not gonna get a second chance at this."

I grabbed DP's sleeve before he jumped off the ladder, "Hold on, I'll come."

There was a lightning (without rain, but had thunder) storm that looked like it took place right behind the abandoned house…figures.

"So…where's Summer?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Timber asked.

"Just curious, I didn't see her when you guys came to get me."

"Well…being a girl and all…she decided to stay home."

"WHAT? That doesn't sound like her!""

The boys snickered, "HA! I knew you had feelings for her!"

I felt my cheeks beginning to get warm…just the thought of her…wait! I _remember_ now! She has feelings for me too! And then our relationship ended because of St. Agnes!

I shook my head…I was in for it!

_That's_ why I never _truly loved_ Judy!

"So, where is she?"

Q answered, "If my calculations are correct with her personality, Summer should be right ahead of us."

We arrived at the gate to find a bike in the yard…but no Summer.

"Summer?" Everyone chanted, and we repeated her name over and over.

"Sum…" Suddenly, I was pulled into a bush. I fell onto the ground, and felt hot breath on my ear. Before I could scream, a rough, calloused hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oh, Tommy! _Ah…_ are you alright pretty boy? _Ah…_ I'm Judy, from the crazy-town future!"

I smiled, that imitation of Judy's voice was not that bad. (kidding)

I lifted her hand off my mouth, (though secretly, I wanted to keep it there,) and without turning towards her, I said,

"Hello Summer."

"Hey, Frog." She replied, in a voice soft and yet, mischievous.

She got up from her squatting position, and I turned around, excepting her hand. She pulled me up, my face was inches from her own now…and I wanted to kiss her. I was crazy about her.  
I also was unaware that my flashlight was shining into her eyes. She looked up at me…I was memorized.

"Tryin' to blind me Frog?"

I shut the flashlight off…and I couldn't see her anymore until…

"I'm still here, Frog."

I smiled, "You are good at making others feel like you're not."

Suddenly, voices screeched, "Tommy! Where are you?"

"Better go Frog."

"What about you?"

She smirked, "I still have unfinished pranks to play."

"And if I tell them…mmff!"

Her lips were instantly shoved into mine. We pulled apart, and I felt dizzy in the head.

"You won't." She whispered, failing at hiding the smile in her voice.

I felt myself being turned around…then I lurched forward after Summer pushed me out of the bush.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." I decided that Two Ton may not be the best person to tell about your first kiss.

We met the other guys by the gate, whispering about Mr. Mertle,

"…and some say he just up and vanished."

I gulped, "Vanished?"

I kept my cool, knowing Summer was in there somewhere,

"Guys, It's just a house! If we're gonna do this, then let's do it!"

We all moved beyond the gate,

"Move! Move! Move!"

"SHUT UP, DP!" The boys chorused.

"Move your butts!" He reasoned.

"Hey check it out!" Roll exclaimed as we walked up to a dog house. I shined my flashlight on the board…

"Hercules?" Wings questioned.

"Who names their dog Hercules?" Two Ton asked no one in particular.

"It was probably just some Chi-Wawa or something, you how people name the dog just the opposite of what they are." Wok explained.

We all turned, and jumped as our flashlights fell on a large bone sticking out of the ground…

"That must've been a grande' Chi-Wawa, man." Roll said, his eyes huge.

"We walked up to the door….It was old and boarded shut.

"This is crazy guys. That's it, I'm outta here." Timber turned to walk back to the gate…

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a woss! I thought we were a team…" DP protested, "And Summer's in there too."

Timber turned back towards us, "Alright then, go ahead. You're up!" He challenged.

"I say we send in one of the little guys…kinda like a scout!" Two-Ton suggested, looking down at Q.

"Since when does the shortest guy have to go first?" Q protested.

"When the taller guys, tell him to!" Two-Ton thundered.

"Speaking of short guys…where's Ryan?" Timber pointed out.

"First Summer, now Ryan? Guys, I don't think this…IT'S HERCULES!"

"AHHHH!" We all screamed as a giant dog's face appeared in the door window.

The face was lowered, and a smiling little face appeared afterwards…

"It's Ryan!" I screamed in frustration.

Timber and the boys sighed with relief…"Fancy move kid, pretty impressive." I told him sarcastically, though deep down inside, I was glad he went first.

He waved his okay for us to come in.

"Guys check this floor, we'll check upstairs." I commanded the others as Wings and Q followed me.

We jumped at anything that creaked, or even made a sound…wow, we were pathetic.

"AHHH!" We screamed, finding a ghost-like being in another room. Wait…It was a sheet.

We all stepped in, and I pulled off the sheet to reveal a giant, gold baseball with a face imprinted on it.

"That's a big baseball." Wings said, looking at me.

"RAWWW!"

"AHHH!" We screamed as a voice behind us screamed.

We turned, only to find a laughing DP behind us…

"It's not funny, you idiot!" Wings screamed, slapping him.

"Whoa, that's a big baseball." Was all DP could say.

Stepping on a creaky board, I turned, to find a hat sitting on the wall…it moved. But the thing was, It looked like a string was tied to it. I smiled to myself…Summer.

I stepped towards a hole in the wall and peeked in.

"What is that?" DP questioned, looking at it.

"My best guess…would be a hole," came a voice from above.

Everyone except me stirred in confusion.

"Don't reach in there Tommy." Rolling my eyes, I didn't listen. Summer wouldn't scare me. I felt my fingers curl around a round object…so I took it out.

It was a baseball…signed by all the 1927 yankees.

"I told you there's treasure here." DP smiled.

"This is treasure alright. But why leave it in such an obvious place?"

A noise came from the hole. We all peered in…the baseball's platform was sinking…

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys," I said truthfully.

"Shouldn't have done that," came the voice. I'd had enough,

"Cut the act Summer, and come down here and help us!"

"Touchy." She replied.

We all heard some rustling on the stair-steps, and screamed when a figure appeared before us…

"AAHHH!"

We shined our flashlights on the figure, "Gak!" She screamed, "Tryin' to blind me guys?"

"Summer! You're still alive!"

Group hug. Except me, It felt awkward.

Summer giggled, "Alright people, you're forgetting about my game."

This comment erupted in a series of, 'whats,' 'huhs,' and 'game's?'

Summer snickered, "Turns out, I found all this stuff while you scarty-cats were bickering on the porch…I set this all up for you."

"Set what up?"

Two-Ton had to ask.

"RUN!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, baseball bats fell out of the ceiling it seemed. We couldn't get away from them!

"Summer, when I get my hands on you…" Two-Ton started, until a spider-webby catcher's glove hit him in the face. It got temporarily stuck there.

"MMMAHHH!" Two-Ton screamed. I heard Summer laughing behind me as we all joined in screaming.

Timber opened a door to try and escape…

"Ahahah…" Summer no-noed.

"Oh no." He whispered fearfully as an "automatic baseball pitcher" geared up to throw some baseballs…

Everyone, (now including Summer,) raced to try a find an exit.

"This way!" Summer ordered.

We all followed, racing down the stairs, screaming as all the balls followed us downstairs.

I turned back to get the "treasure" that had fallen out of my pocket.

"Tommy, what're you doing?" Summer questioned.

I looked up, and saw that happy, giant baseball…rolling towards me down the stairs.

"AAHHH!"

I grabbed the ball and raced down the stairs, grabbing Summer's hand. We ran down the stairs, and jumped out of the door frame…

Leaving the ball stuck inside.

All the boys stared at it…

"That's, a big, baseball." Q said.

Summer landed flat on her back, as did I, and we landed side-by-side.

She sighed with pleasure.

"Oh, man, that was…somuchfun!" She finished quickly.

"Why'd you do that? Did you want to see us get killed?" DP questioned her.

Being taller than him, she put her hands on his shoulders, bent down and looked him straight in the eyes,

"Do you think for one second that I would put any of you in a position like that? Where you weren't safe?"

He shook his head. She looked from him, and made contact with each one of the guys, "It was a prank. Nothing more. You guys are all like…family to me."

I looked down, and she turned to me, sighing heavily, "Yes, even you Frog."

Some of the boys snickered with that.

She clapped her hands together, "Now, let's quit this awkward mushy business, and go get some equipment."

...

(Summer's POV)

"You got the ball?" DP asked Tommy as he came out of the house.

"Course," He answered.

"I say we sell it." Two-Ton suggested proudly.

"That's loko!" Roll snapped.

"No, you loko!" Two-Ton replied.

"Imagine what you can get for this on ebay…"

You could probably guess who said that.

"What bay?"Everyone chorused.

"Nothing. I don't think we should sell this ball guys…I mean, It's why we found it. Old man Mertle's trying to tell us something!"

"He's right guys." I agreed.

"So Whatta you say, deal?"

"Deal!" We agreed.

...

"Now, I've seen time and time again, team's not playing their full potential…"

"Time and time again?" Wings joked.

"I've been around Wings. Now listen, the thing of it is, you guys could be good! You guys got the stuff! But, we're gonna have to work on some basics. Play heads-up-ball. Work together as a team, alright?"

"Yeah." We all chorused.

"Now remember, baseball's more than just…"

"Talent." Benny finished.

"Benny? Benny!"

We all ran to him and greeted him kindly. He "walked" over to Tommy on his crutches.

"I'm okay. Figured that instead of laying around the house I'd see how the old Sandlot Gang is doing. What about you, Santorelli? Seems like you've had a change of heart since a few days ago."

"I've seen some things, that's all."

"Yeah? Well I'm glad. Whatta you say you take centerfield and shag some flyballs. I mean, that is if there's room for another coach on this team."

"I say that's…buffenatom!"

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

"Here let me take those for you."

"Thanks, DP." Benny said, letting him take his crutches.

"Thanks, Benny." Tommy smiled, handing him a bat.

And then, we played.

"Well, Whatta you say Santorelli? Think these guys are ready for the city tournament?"

"Yeah, I think they can bring it."

"What are we supposed to bring?" Two-Ton questioned.

"Home. Bring it home! To the Sandlot!"

"OOHHH…"

"Not so fast guys."

"Squints!"

"You can't be a real team without…"

"Uniforms!" I finished.

"Squints, they look perfect!" Tommy said as Squints handed him the #1, "They look just like you."

Squints picked up #2 and handed it to me, "Here you go kid."

"Alright guys, pick a number!"

Man, these boys looked like they were trying to all open presents at the same time, shoving their hands into the bag.

...

"Welcome one and all, to the valley little-league baseball tournament!" Needman began, "Yes, where all teams are invited, but only one team, gets to take home this here trophy. So, let's get to it! Play ball!"

The crowd cheered as our rivals marched out of the dugout.

Timber was up to bat first.

"C'mon, Timber!" I cheered.

He hit a double.

"Whooo!"

"C'mon, Tommy!"

Tommy hit a triple.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I grabbed a bat.

"C'mon, Summer!" The boys cheered.

I smiled brightly and hit a homer.

"YEAH!" All the boys ran the rest of the bases, and I followed.

Tommy smiled at me and I blushed…I liked him more than ever now.

...

"So you see guys, I have no choice. I have to play for Needman, I made the catch on the bottom of the ninth, to win the all city championship, and Needman had the St Agnes coach for that game, and he saw the whole thing. So you see, It's because of that catch that I got into St Agnes prep school. Because of my years at St Agnes, I got scouted and trapped in the first place. So I have to do it, I've got no other choice here! Plus, my mom thinks it's the best thing for me. I can't risk my whole future for the…Sandlot…can I?"

Ryan and I sat in the dugout, and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, but didn't reply to his rantings.

Suddenly, Ryan leaned forward,

"Maybe you're the one who shouldn't speak for a while."

Tommy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "You can talk?"

"Of course he can!"

Tommy turned to me, and I couldn't hide the tears or sadness in my voice. My throat burned, "He always could, only I knew that."

Tommy looked down, as Ryan ran away, "Summer, I…"

"What?" I leaned into his face, "_What_, Tommy? You played with us, taught all this cool stuff about baseball…and then you bail! My gosh you bailed on us! Even_ I_ trusted you, Tommy…"

"But I have to…"

"You don't have to do nothing! You're a crock man! You're a…"

Tommy stopped me short by kissing me deeply, holding me close and parting my lips with his tongue. I didn't ignore the chills this time…but I did shove him away after a while.

"I may have like you once, and I still do, otherwise I wouldn't have let you kiss me for so long. Butcha know what? You're just like him."

"Who?"

"EJ. He showed me his feelings…and then he too gave up on us."

"You dated EJ?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

As I tried walking away, Tommy grabbed my arm, "Summer, was EJ ever part of this team?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Just...answer the question!"

I sighed, and gulped, "Yeah. He was our old team Captain. We needed more people since Ryan and Q don't play. EJ _used_ to be nice. I mean, before his Mom died and his Dad went mean. His Mother's death was the reason he's so cruel. _That's_ why I'm so, _nice_ to him. I still like him, and that will never change."

"What about me?"

"What _about_ you? You're just like him! Yes, I like you, like you, okay? Happy?"

Without any dialogue between us, i stomped off.


End file.
